Our Confession
by FortunaCookie
Summary: It had been that one event that led us to our confession. Sasuke's viewpoint.[One shot][Sasusaku]


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Our Confession**

By Natsumi no Tsunami

--

A lone figure, covered with the regulation white sheets of the hospital laid on the bed. Pink hair matter with dark red stains spilled like a halo around her head on the pillow. Her dull emerald eyes stared blankly at the white ceiling above her. The expression her face presented, emotionless.

--

'It began on a day when I had least expected'

--

Three males stood in front of the Hokage's desk.

"The reason why you're here is, I have been informed me of a mistake that had occurred during an S rank mission."Tsunade looked at them with a blank expression.

Two of the three men raised an eyebrow while the last one looked on impassive.

"They were ambushed by a mysterious group of men while completing the mission. Fortunately for the team was, out of the 4 ANBU dispatched, only one returned injured." the Hokage continued on.

--

'Only just injured she had said then, not severely as it should have been.'

--

Once again, only two of the men paid attentively to the Hokage's words. The other was going over in his mind what was needed to be done before he left for a mission that night.

"The kunoichi is being operated on right now. Her team just debriefed me about what had happen in great detail. It seems that the team leader alone fought against the group so that the rest of her team could get away." the lone female in the room droned on.

"Ano, is there a reason why Hokage-sama is telling us about this kunonichi?" a voice asked, muffled by the mask over the owner's mouth.

Ignoring the man, she droned on once more from her chair.

"The report I received from the medic-nins tending to her before her operation stated that she seems to have amnesia."She looked still with a calm expression.

"Old hag, hurry up, just tell us what you want already." the blonde from the group of three men said.

"I am regretful to tell you that the leader of the team."Tsunade's eyes suddenly became grave

"Is a kunonichi named." she was cut off by a noise.

Bang

The doors of the Hokage's office banged opened as a dark-haired kunonichi rushed in.

"Shizune, please wait outside till I finish informing these gentlemen about" the Hokage said in a displeased voice only to be cut off once again.

"There isn't time Hokage-sama. She's just come out of the operating theater and now currently is in ICU. The doctor said she might not make it." Shizune said sorrowfully as she collapsed into a pile on the ground.

The occupants of the room took in the appearance of Shizune in. They found the kunoichi with a red nose and tear stained face.

"Their name. The kunonichi's name."the lazy voice of the onyx haired ninja pierced through the air.

Shizune slowly looked up.

"The doctor said that whether Haruno Sakura lives or not will depend on her heart which was damaged due to the battle"she silently whispered.

The three male occupants and Tsunade suddenly froze that second.

--

'That moment, all that was going through my head was that I wasn't ready for her to leave me yet'

--

"Sakura! Sakura! Don't you remember me, Naruto, your best friend? And. And. Kakashi sensei, the one who we always gang up on in the mornings when we were genins. Or perhaps Sasuke-teme."Naruto cried out hysterically, his voice quivering as he tried to make her remember them.

Kakashi stood behind Naruto, his hands on Naruto's shoulders, trying to calm the young man down though his gaze was a hard one.

--

'We had left for the hospital straight away. None of us hesitated barging into the room when the nurse led us to her room'

--

Sasuke leaned on the wall of the medium sized room that Sakura was occupying in with his hands in his pockets. His expression was still bored, showing nothing. His eyes were still closed, revealing nothing that had been going on in his mind.

--

'The whole visit there, I had said nothing to her. I hadn't even tried to get her attention since the dobe and Kakashi was there. But back then I thought that I would have more time, it was devastating to find that I was wrong.'

--

"Its way past visiting time, you need to leave to allow the patient rest." the nurse from earlier who asked them to leave came back once again, this time, determined to make them leave.

Naruto and Kakashi stood up from the chairs that were placed beside her bed, preparing to leave.

"Maybe tomorrow I will remember, right now I need quiet." Sakura whispered from the sleeping position on the bed.

Hearing her, the three males quietly made their way out of her room.

--

'I left that night for a mission. Before I left the gates, I made up my mind to tell her that she was important to me once I got back from the mission, but I was later informed by Tsunade on my return was that she died the very night I left'

--

Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi stood at the very front of the crowd who were dressed in black. A colored picture of Sakura was placed on a table, behind an urn that held her ashes.

"We are here today to mourn the passing of one of Konoha's most loved kunonichi." Tsunade addressed loudly to the crowd.

"Sakura Haruno, was proud, kind and loving person……"

--

'The funeral was postponed until I returned from the mission at the request of both Naruto and Kakashi, saying that Sakura would have wanted me to attend.'

--

The procession had finished a while ago , so Sasuke turned to leave.

"Sasuke! Wait, I have something for you." Tsunade had shouted as she spotted the young man walking away.

She walked quickly from her spot in the crowd to where the boy had stood.

"The nurse passed me this letter from Sakura." She took out a envelope with Sasuke's name on the front to him.

"Well, that's it. You can go now." with that said, Tsunade proceeded to walk back where Sakura's parents were.

--

'When I read the contents of the letter, I cried for the first time in years.'

--

Sasuke stood in front of the monument where the names of fallen Konoha heroes were carved. The fingers of his right hand lightly traced over a recently added name while his left hand which lay by his side, held onto a sheet of paper.

The only content of the letter were the words, I love you.

--

'She had told me her feelings in three words. I told her back mine in four'

--

"I love you too."

--

**The End**

A/N: It's my very first Naruto story. It came to me when I read Icarusy's "And all the King's Horses". It's such a wonderful story that people can get easily inspired on. Hope you like my very first sasusaku. Reviews on this story would be great whether good or bad. Thanks


End file.
